


The Fall

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, hurt!phil, phanfic, platonic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "In the most recent Day in the life of Dan and Phil video, Dan fake pushes Phil down the stairs and Phil catches his balance. Instead, can you write one where he isn't so lucky and falls down the stairs and breakes something. Dan feels really guilty and takes care of him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don'tclaim this story is real. It’s all fictional. I hope you like it, anon, and I’m sorry for taking so long to write this and giving it the most stupid title EVER, but it was a lot of fun to write! Here goes your hurt Phil and guilty angsty Dan fix! Enjoy! :D
> 
> A/N 2: Originally posted on my tumblr. Enjoy!

“Would I die if I jumped down all those stairs?”

A loud squeal left the man’s mouth as he felt Dan’s hands playfully push him towards the staircase. Any regular person surely could have found their balance again and remained on the top step, laughing gingerly about the possibility of falling down the stairs.

Except that Phil was not regular by any means and his balance was nowhere near normal either.

                                                  

* * *

 

It all happened too fast. Dan watched, paralyzed, as Phil tried and failed to regain his balance. Reaching out to try to stabilize him, heart rate increasing, he watched the scene unfold, powerless to stop it. As he reached to pull his best friend back to safety, his fingers fell short just a little bit from reaching Phil’s coat and stop his fall.

A startled scream tore through the air and Dan was not sure if he was the one screaming. It’s funny the weird things you notice in these moments when you feel detached from reality, as though life itself has become a twisted movie you want no part on. One of the first things he noticed was the sound of the camera rolling down the stairs and stopping somewhere in the bottom steps, probably still recording.

 _“Oh God, oh God, oh-God, oh-God, ohgod…”_ he thought, looking down the steps and noticing that Phil had landed awkwardly and wasn’t making any attempt to get up.

He couldn’t even recall how he went down the stars, madly jumping steps to reach the Phil-shaped fallen lump at the bottom. He knelt down next to his best friend, feeling tears welling up in his eyes, heart trying to leap out of his ribcage with the knowledge that he could be seriously injured.

“Fuck, fuck! Phil!” He screamed, noticing how much his hands shook as he reached out to shake his shoulder, worried out of his mind, “Phil, look at me! Talk to me! Please, Phil!” He knew he sounded desperate, but he couldn’t really hide the fear and the guilt overcoming him.

Phil moaned low in his throat, opening his eyes a little bit and looking at his face, confusion clear in his expression as he struggled to make sense of what just happened.

“Oh my God, Phil! Are you okay?” Insisted Dan, reaching out and touching his cheek comfortingly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I think so…” Moving his head slightly he winced, closing his eyes again “I… I’m really dizzy”

“Hey, hey, no! Don’t close your eyes! Please, look at me?” The boy pleaded, turning Phil’s head towards him and noticing the blood on his forehead, probably from hitting the hand-railing on his way down. This time he was the one who winced, “Only you would manage to hit your head! Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“I don’t know…” He paused, breathing deeply, “I need a minute,” Dan felt cold fear crawling up his spine as he waited for Phil to tell him what was wrong. His eyes reopened seconds later, “my left foot hurts a lot, actually.”

“Let me see,” reaching out, he took off the other’s shoe as carefully as possible, but even the slightest movement made Phil curse under his breath, sweat breaking out on his forehead, “can you move it at all?”

“It hurts!” His voice was high pitched, showing that his pain tolerance was reaching its end, anxiety starting to appear. So Dan swallowed over the lump in his throat and decided that he needed to take charge and calm Phil down so that they could fix this mess.

“It’s okay, everything is fine!” Dan said reassuringly, trying to sound confident when he was anything but, “I’m going inside to get some stuff to fix up you. Just wait here.”

“Like I could go anywhere now,” Phil mumbled under his breath, grumpily, probably not meant for Dan to hear. But he did and another wave of guilt washed over him.

Getting up from the steps, he grabbed the fallen camera, not even bothering to check if it still worked, and ran back to the flat to get some supplies. Arming himself with a towel and some bandages, he wasted no time in rushing back to Phil’s side. When he lowered himself next to him on the steps, Phil had his head cradled in his hands, breathing deeply.

“Phil?” The other man winced, probably having zoned out and not noticed his arrival, “Sorry! Let me take a look at your head, please?”

After receiving a tiny nod he gently angled his best friend’s head so that he could see the damage better. It didn’t seem very serious: just a small cut and a little bump from the impact. Sighing in relief, he pressed the towel to the injury, to clean up the bleeding which had since stopped.  After cleaning up the congealed blood carefully, Dan put a bandage over it, gently adjusting his friend’s fringe.

“How does your head feel?”

“Not too bad. Just… My foot hurts a lot,” he answered, eyes downcast.

“Ok, don’t worry. Let’s take a better look at it.”

It was hard to remain calm, but Dan was doing it for Phil. He knew that they would probably need to go to the A&E. He hoped for Phil’s sake that it was just a strain, but it really wasn’t likely. Steeling himself, he rolled up Phil’s jeans and winced in sympathy. His foot was slightly swollen and it looked really bad, if he was being completely honest. Phil rested his head on the wall behind him, eyes pressed tightly shut.

“A&E?” He asked, in a small voice.

“Yeah, I… Shit, I think so,” Dan answered, shaking himself out of his daze, “yeah! I’ll get you some painkillers before we move you, ok? Just wait.”

Dan went back to the flat and entered the bathroom, leaning against the sink for a second and throwing a bit of water on his face. He felt vaguely nauseous over the whole situation. He realized he was still shaking from the adrenaline and he honestly still felt like the whole thing was a nightmare. It was all supposed to be a stupid joke, he wasn’t expecting anything bad to actually happen! The guilt was overwhelming, it was making it even harder to function. But he had to. He needed to be strong for Phil.

Picking up the pills and a glass of water, he hurried back to Phil, who was making tiny sounds of distress and trying to move his foot. It was probably hurting a lot, as he could actually see the sweat forming on his forehead from the effort, and the sight made his heart constrict inside his chest.

“PHIL! Stop, you’re going to make it worse!” Dan reprimanded loudly, a bit too harsh, making Phil flinch slightly, “sorry, I… I got you some pills!” Blue eyes met brown, as he offered him the pills on his own shaky hand, taking them to his mouth. He accepted them and the glass gracefully, washing the pills down.

An awkward silence fell between them. Dan didn’t know how to apologize for what he did and Phil was giving him nothing. He could feel the tension in the air and he knew that he had actually hurt his friend’s feelings this time. It was okay, though: Phil couldn’t actually hate him more than he hated himself in that moment.

“Look, Phil… I…” He swallowed hard, trying to sound calm and failing, “I’m really sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

“Save it, Dan," was Phil’s clipped response, anger clear in his tone. Startled, Dan finally raised his eyes from the ground to look at him, feeling his eyes fill up instantly and cursing himself for being so weak. After a deep sigh to calm himself, Phil continued, “I don’t mean to be rude,” He seems to give up on what he was going to say, shaking his head slightly, “just give some time for the pills to work and we can go to the A&E”

“Sure,” he could only manage one word, almost choking on it. He didn’t mean for any of this to happen and now Phil was mad at him. And he was right too! “I’ll just go put these inside,” he said, making a hasty retreat before he embarrassed himself further.

Entering the flat, he pressed his knuckles against his eyes hard, trying to control himself. He put all the stuff away and calmed himself some more before going back downstairs. He needed to keep himself together, it was not the time get all emotional when he still needed to take Phil to the hospital to make up for the mess he himself created with his stupid joke.  

Going back to the staircase, he noticed Phil staring at him. Dan wouldn’t dare to look him in the eyes because he knew the anger would be there, so he just completely avoided it the best he could.

“Dan, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to take it out on you. It’s just the pain speaking,” Phil said, trying to make eye contact with his friend. He knew he had hurt Dan with his words earlier and he wanted to make amends. Apparently Dan wasn’t having it, as he didn’t look at his face even once.

“Do you think you can walk?” was all the answer he got as Dan fidgeted on the spot, clearly uncertain of what to do with himself.

“I don’t know… Maybe?” He answered, a bit startled by the fact that Dan just choose to ignore his apology like that.

“Ok, ok, that’s good!” Dan offered him his hand, “come on, I’ll help you up and we’ll go one step at a time, yeah?”

Phil accepted his hand gratefully and managed to pull himself up, swaying precariously on the spot, trying to avoid putting weight on his hurting foot. Acting fast, Dan ducked a little bit and put Phil’s right arm over his shoulders, circling his other arm around the boy's waist, keeping him stable.

They carefully made their way down the stairs. Dan was in full action mode, going through the motions and avoiding all the big thoughts swirling through his head. He needed to focus on Phil now, this wasn’t about him. He needed his best friend not to be in pain and the best way to do that was to take him to the A&E.

When they finally exited the building, relief washed over them. Dan hailed a taxi for them and gave the driver the directions to the A&E. Phil was very quiet and quite distant from Dan during all the car journey. Dan wanted to hug him or to let him rest against his shoulder, but he was probably still upset about the whole thing. The ride to the hospital was long and awkward and Dan couldn’t wait for it to be over.

The A&E thankfully wasn’t very busy. Phil was taken for some x-rays pretty soon as Dan sat idly by, nothing to distract him from the fact that his stupid joke probably broke Phil’s foot. He felt so childish now and he knew he ruined everything, including their vlog, which they would have to completely trash after everything that happened.

When they finally arrived back at the flat Phil had a shiny new cast, courtesy of his broken foot, and Dan had the heaviest conscience ever. He helped Phil up the stairs and into the couch on the lounge. Stopping for a minute just to be sure he wasn’t needed, Dan attempted to retreat to his bedroom, because he really didn’t want to annoy his friend any further. But instead he was stopped by Phil grabbing his arm.

“Dan, will you look at me, please?” He requested, worrying his bottom lips between his teeth. He could feel that Dan was beating himself over this and he hated the idea of him still thinking he was angry at him. Brown eyes timidly met his, but he looked like he was ready to bolt at any given moment, “I’m sorry for being mean back there. It really wasn’t your fault, I was just frustrated. Please, don’t be sad!” He pouted a little, tugging lightly on Dan’s sleeve.

“It was, though,” he answered, softly, eyes filling up with tears he didn’t want to show, “and I am SO sorry! I didn’t mean to ruin everything, it was just a joke! I’m the worst, you SHOULD be angry at me for being so stupid!”

“No! Dan!” He was surprised by how honest Dan sounded about it all. He couldn’t believe it had affected him that much, “I know it was an accident. Bear, don’t be sad about this. You know I can never stay angry at you!” He held Dan’s hand, honestly meaning every word.

“I’m such an idiot, Phil, I’m so sorry!” Dan repeated, dropping down on the couch next to him, covering his face before the tears started to fall and he embarrassed himself even further.

“Ssshhh! Hey, don’t be like that! It’s fine, I’ll be better in no time! We can film another vlog later, the fans will understand. I’ll send out a tweet or something,” it hurt his heart to see how guilty Dan felt, so he reached out, “come here,” he puts his arm around Dan’s shoulder and brought him closer, awkwardly hugging him until Dan finally leaned against him, two tear-tracks on his face, “I didn’t know you were that upset about it or I would have said something sooner.”

“It’s just,” he swallowed back the emotions blubbing up on the surface, “When you fell I was so worried, I thought… So many things, Phil!” He grabbed a little bit of the material of Phil’s shirt on his hand “Don’t scare me like that ever again, Phil Lester!”

“I won’t!” He said, softly, kissing the top of Dan’s head and holding him close, “it’s okay, I’m okay! Thanks for taking care of me!” He smiled, softly, content in the knowledge that Dan really did love him. And if all he had to do for him to show it was fall down some stairs and end up with a cast on his leg, so be it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this one! Any criticism is welcome :) I feel like the characterization wasn’t on point this time, and I’d love to hear your feedback on it. See you around, yeah? :D


End file.
